


This Mess Is Yours/Mine

by thecunningcock



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Mental Abuse, attempted suicide, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecunningcock/pseuds/thecunningcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rings were a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mess Is Yours/Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For Stacey on her birthday! I would have posted it straight to tumblr, but this was just easier.

“You know,” he started, fingers wiggling experimentally in the air. “I’m starting to wonder what the _point_ of Jeremy Gilbert is.” He was speaking to the blonde, eyes sliding toward her as his fingertips played out a crazy little tune that only he could hear. The vampire didn’t move a muscle, just continued to stare at him unblinkingly. He pouted. “C’mon, don’t tell me you never wondered, I mean...He _did_ have the other ring, right?”

A Jonathan Gilbert original. That crazy mad man fucking around with a supernatural system and giving life to those that world had decided to take. And in exchange -

“How long have you been like Alaric?”

Rebekah’s bored voice cut through the silence. She was over being surprised by anything anymore, no matter how heartbreaking it should be to see the youngest Gilbert - the heir to the throne of this madness - looking so off kilter and _sadistic._

“ _Sorry,_ ” he laughed, syringe of vervain in one hand, pressing track marks to old track marks into the inside of his host’s arm. The scars made Rebekah feel a little ill. It didn’t seem right for someone so young to be hurting so badly. It reminded her of...well, _her._

“I shouldn’t laugh,” Jeremy was saying, that dark alter-ego so blinded by his own death and madness. He grinned, leaning in very, _very_ close, to say whisper soft against her cheek. “Jeremy actually kinda likes you.” His eyes narrowed a fraction. “He’s a freak like that.”

That little syringe shook between his fingers,but it never moved an inch closer to her skin. Instead it stayed poised and dangerous, waiting for just the right moment to strike.

Well. So was she.

This wasn’t the first time Jeremy Gilbert had cornered her, or any vampire in Mystic Falls for that matter. She was just lucky enough to stay conscious. She’d gotten a good look at him, and finally paid Elena and her boys a visit. How surprised was she, when the face of the man who had abducted and tortured her for funsies, turned out to be Elena’s little brother. And oh had he been surprised.

With a resounding slam, Jeremy jerked up and away from her, giving Rebekah all the time she needed to snap the wooden chair she was tied to in half, knocking out the Gilbert boy with a blow to the head by a carefully placed bootheel. She stared at him, lying unconscious on the ground, and turned azure eyes up to her ‘rescuers’.

“Took you bloody long enough.”

Damon sneered at her as Alaric pushed past him, kneeling beside Jeremy on the ground and checking his pulse. There was a tender moment, one that Rebekah was aware she wasn’t mean to witness, in which Alaric brushed back the younger man’s bangs; he cared for him. The blonde looked away, unable to help the jealousy she felt at the gesture.

“We thought the big bad Original vampire could handle little Jeremy Gilbert.”

She rolled her eyes, automatically falling back to the Gilbert boy. The sleeve of one arm was rolled up, and as casually as she could, Rebekah bent down and pretended to fix her pant leg, flicking down the material to cover the inside of his elbow at the same time. “He’s stronger than he looks.”

Damon snorted. “Yeah right.”

Alaric looked up at her, something in his eyes telling her he knew what she’d just done. Rebekah ignored him, instead propping her hands on her hips and looking at Damon. “Your plan backfired, like I said it would. Congratulations.”

“Shut up. It worked on Ric.”

“The hell it did -”

“Ric, please,” Damon interrupted him, never taking his eyes off Rebekah. “So, _princess_ , what was your **brilliant** plan?”

_“No, no, no, no -”_

Rebekah grinned into the rearview mirror, checking her lanes and her lipgloss as she listened to the fruitless complaints of the irate vampire on the other line. “It’s already done, Damon,” she preened, glancing to the passengers seat where a very lucid, non homicidal Jeremy was sitting with his cheek in his hand. He kept shaking his head as Damon listed off reason after reason why this was a bad idea. “Besides, out of the two of us, who’s the invincible one?” Silence. “That’s what I thought.”

_“Like we’d ever trust you with Jeremy.”_

“Oh there’s concern for him, is there?” asked Rebekah simperingly. “I thought you were just looking to save your own neck? Jeremy’s ring doesn’t like you most of all, Damon. If you’d been here instead of me you’d be dead within the hour. Toodl-o.”

_“Rebekah-!”_

She hung up on him with a wide grin, ignoring the heat of Jeremy’s stare against the side of her face. Minutes ticked by, but he didn’t look away. Never one to be intimidated, Rebekah hummed an old folksy tune she’d grown up with. Jeremy’s eyes never left her face.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked her finally. She didn’t answer, but the sound of Jeremy’s teeth grinding together in aggravation made her face pull. He tried again. “What do you have to gain by kidnapping me?”

She snorted airily. “Kidnap you?” she repeated sardonically. Finally looking over at him, she nearly pumped the brakes. He looked awful. “When was the last time you slept?”

His eyes narrowed. “Answer my question. What the hell do I have to do with you?”

“Your alter-ego keeps kidnapping me, excuse me, but I thought you might have a crush on me.” She meant it to be teasing, no matter how harsh it came out, but one look and she could tell it was spot on. His lips pursed, and he looked away. She smirked. “Knew it.”

“I don’t even know you.”

“You think I’m _pretty_ ,” she teased him, watching out of the corner of her eye as he rolled his. “You like me, admit it.”

“Okay, fine,” he snapped. “I think you’re beautiful, but it’s diminishing with every passing moment.” She was grinning, but satisfied with the answer, returning her gaze to the road and lapsing into a comfortable silence. Comfortable for _her_ , that is. Jeremy propped his elbow up on the armrest between them, staring moodily out the window. “I don’t even know you.” he repeated angrily. “Except for what Elena’s told me.”

_That_ had her head snapping around to stare at him. “Oh, _please_ tell me you haven’t fallen in love with me based on what _Elena’s_ said about me.”

She could tell she had touched a nerve, because Jeremy only shook his head and pulled into himself. She waited a beat. “Gilbert?” Another beat, no answer. “Oi, Jeremy.” Her lips pursed, one hand leaving the wheel to stretch out, fingers flicking the back of his ear. He smacked her hand away, staring at her with wide eyes.

“The hell?!”

“Answer me when I’m talking to you.”

“ _Make_ me.”

She slapped at his shoulder, lips pursed defiantly; and unexpectedly, Jeremy smacked back at her, hitting her in the thigh. What resulted was to put mildly a slap fight that ended with them parked on the side of the road, engine still running, with Rebekah out of her seat and halfway into his lap as Jeremy fixed his thigh between her legs to get some distance from her. It was a spectacle of childish behavior, and honestly the most fun Rebekah had had in a long time. She was grinning, out of breath, face too close to the human’s when they finally stopped simultaneously; and he was breathing heavily too, not looking at her eyes like he was, but rather fixed on her lips.

_She liked his eyes._

“Answer me when I call and I’ll kiss you senseless,” she promised breathlessly, her nose brushing against his. Jeremy lifted his gaze to meet her, his breath mingling with hers.

“We’ll see.”

Rebekah grinned, closing what little space there was between them and molding her lips against his. His hand slid up her back, cradling her head, and kissed her back deeply. A breathy moan escaped her lips, her hands clutching at his shirt; his hand squeezing her ass, pulling her closer, closer -

Back in the drive seat like she hadn’t been making out with the boy next to her, the blonde continued on like nothing was out of the ordinary. The taste of his blood on her tongue warmed her veins in ways that simple feeds just couldn’t do. Rebekah saw him shift out of the corner of her eye, his thumb swiping across his bottom lip, a smear of blood left behind. He held it out for her wordlessly, holding his thumb under her nose until her tongue flicked out, drawing the digit into her mouth.

His eyes were shining as mischieviously as Kol’s ever could. The corner of his mouth lifted. “Was it good for you?”

.

Jeremy proved to be entertaining, and a _really_ good kisser; something she found hilarious to bring up to Damon on their daily (if not hourly) talks. They’d been on the road for two days, stopping in Charlotte, and Albany, before finally arriving in New Orleans. The beautiful view they were given of the city absolutely lit up at night, filling their room with painted colors and music. Rebekah stood at the balcony with Jeremy pressed against her back, leaning into him against the cold night air. She couldn’t be bothered by it, but it still felt nice to have his warmth around her.

“You ever want to be human?” he whispered into her hair, arms wound around her middle, one hand running lazily across her stomach. He was staring over her shoulder, his breath warm against her skin; Rebekah felt a pang of loss, leaning back against his chest.

“Desperately.”

They hadn’t gone out to the street at all, staying in and in bed until the roar of festivities dimmed to purrs. They’d been sated and pleasantly sore, tangled around one another as they fell asleep; but the now cold bed roused her from sleep.Rebekah twitched awake, staring up at the moonlight streaked across the ceiling for a moment as she regained her bearings. She blinked slowly, pushing her hair away from her neck and sighing, turning her head to the side to find Jeremy, frowning when he wasn’t sleeping beside her like she thought.

“Jeremy?”

Propping herself up, Rebekah frowned at the empty space on the bed; swivelling her head around, she gasped, startled, when she found him standing at her bedside, staring down at her. She laughed, her hand at her throat as she tried to steady her breathing. “You scared the hell out of me.” He didn’t say a word, he didn’t move, just stared at her blankly while she stared up at him. She blinked rapidly a few times, her eyes darting across his face. “What are you doing?”

Jeremy's fist clenched at his side, causing something metal to catch the light and in turn catch Rebekah's eye. She swallowed, freezing in her skin when she recognized the knife in his hand. Finally Jeremy opened his mouth to speak, flicking the tip of the knife upward to point at her. "Do you know how disgusting it is to fuck a vampire?" he asked her casually, like he was asking if she wanted jam on her toast or if she’d seen his socks.

Rebekah didn't say anything, her eyes unwavering on the knife in his hand. It wouldn't kill her...but it would hurt like a bitch. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, following her gaze to his hand and ' _ah_ 'ing like he'd just noticed the weapon in his hand. "You think I'm gonna hurt you?" Again, Rebekah didn't answer, so Jeremy continued. "How much would it suck if I cut out your throat with this? Not just for housekeeping, all that blood? _Ugh_ ," Jeremy made a face, shaking his head and looking up at the ceiling, a pleased expression ghosting his features. "Could you imagine the kind of damage that would do to you? To me?” He snorted and shook his head. “ _Other_ me, duh.

“Anyways,” Jeremy started, using the knife to pick at his fingernails. “Vamp sex, how gross is that? Of course,” Jeremy rolled his eyes, looking absolutely nauseated by his next thought. “‘Jeremy enjoys dating vampires. And you seemed to enjoy it,” the light caught the knife and glinted off his face sinisterly. Rebekah found herself counting the seconds until she could push him into a wall or snap his neck or _anything_ that would help Jeremy snap out of it. “Do you like it when he fucks you, dead little bitch?”

She shifted in bed slightly, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. The knife appearing in her face had her immobile again, and it was almost lazy how Jeremy pressed it against her cheek and turned her head back toward him. His lips were twisted thoughtfully. “What is going through your perverse little brain right now?” he asked in wonder. “Trying to get the drop on me again? How do you know it’ll be _your_ Jeremy who wakes up?”

“It has to be,” snapped Rebekah before she could stop herself, glaring up at the man who was not her boyfriend with every bit of rage she could muster without crying. “Jeremy wouldn’t do something like this to me.”

“Why?” Jeremy snapped back, his eyes narrowing a fraction. His head tilted to the side, sliding the knife across her cheek and pulling out a ribbon of blood. “Because you think he _loves_ you?”

Rebekah managed to bite her tongue this time, her eyes on Jeremy’s wrist and the handle of his knife. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her face, but she refused to look back, she _refused_ , she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing her hurt by his words.

“You’d be right,” said Jeremy softly, startling Rebekah with the confession. Heart in her throat, Rebekah looked up, wide eyed, and found Jeremy’s eyes on her lips. She licked them automatically, and watched as the soft expression on his face snapped and his eyes hardened. In a flash the knife was away from her and at his throat, his head tilted down, and sliced through his jugular in one smooth motion.

“ _Jeremy!_ ”

Scrambling off the bed, Rebekah watched, horrified, as Jeremy dropped to the ground like a stone. His blood had sprayed _everywhere_ , but she didn’t care; Rebekah didn’t even notice as she followed Jeremy to the ground, the carpet soaking up his blood immediately. Her hands were shaking as she straddled his chest, staring uselessly at the blood before he gurgled wetly and she snapped herself out of her daze. Wrenching the knife out of Jeremy’s hand, Rebekah sliced open her palm and pressed her hand to his mouth, but his jaw was clenched shut, staring up at her with all the calm determination of his serial killer persona.

Her patience narrowing, Rebekah reopened the wound in her hand and clamped down on Jeremy’s neck, watching his eyes widen a fraction before they drooped heavily from bloodloss. Gritting her teeth, Rebekah pressed her hand harder down on Jeremy’s neck, hearing him choke wetly, praying to whatever gods she could think of that his body would just take her blood and heal him. The shadows on the walls began to move as two in the morning slowly turned into three, and beneath her palm, Rebekah finally felt the start of healing. She didn’t dare relax though, just because he was healing didn’t mean he was alive.

So she waited and felt every tendon reconnect and every epithelial cell grow back; Rebekah felt his throat stitch up beneath her palm and waited with baited breath until his fingers twitched with the first signs of life. Rebekah gasped in relief when Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open, relaxing her grip around his neck as he stared up at her in confusion.

“Are you crying?” he asked her, his voice hoarse. He reached up to touch her cheek. “Why are you covered in blood?”

“It’s _your_ blood!” Rebekah cried, reaching up to knock his hand away and rub the tears she hadn’t noticed off her face. “Your _stupid_ ring tried to kill you.”

Jeremy’s face went blank, turning his hand in the air so he could examine his ring. Rebekah watched him, sniffing pathetically. “I tried to kill myself?” he asked her, sliding his eyes back onto her face. She nodded slightly, taking his hand in both of hers and hugging it to her chest.

“I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” she promised. “I wont let you die.”

Jeremy shook his hand out of her grip and grabbed her arm, pulling her down onto his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Rebekah pillowed her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting the steady beat of his heart comfort her. The smell of his blood was only mildly annoying, and she easily ignored it until her body started protesting to the uncomfortable position they were in on the floor.

“You should probably get rid of these clothes,” Rebekah muttered against his neck, plucking at the ruined fabric. Jeremy nodded, but his arms only tightened around her, making her smile. “You smell like blood.”

“Shower with me?” suggested Jeremy, glancing down at her with a suggestive smirk. Rebekah snuggled closer to him, nudging his jaw with her forehead.

“Nope,” she said simply, smirking when she felt him pout against the top of her head. “I need blood - not yours,” snapped Rebekah before Jeremy could suggest it. He sighed, rolling them, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before climbing to his feet.

“Shower it is. Hey -” Rebekah, on her knees where he’d left her, looked up, halfway through peeling her blood soaked shirt from her torso. Jeremy was already at the bathroom door, fingers tapping against the pristine white doorframe, leaving smears of not-so-dried blood along the surface. “I am so sorry.” His eyes were desperate for her to believe him, every muscle in his body tensed.

Nerves frayed, body sleep deprived, she nodded. “I know.”

She just didn’t know if there was a way for it not to happen again.


End file.
